Escrito con sangre
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Spoiles 5ª temp. Tras la muerte de Cedric, Orube ha caido en un habismo de desesperación, por ello, cuando Yan Lin le ofrece la oportunidad de recuperar lo que ha perdido, no se lo piensa dos veces. ¿Podrá traer de vuelta a su amor?
1. Prólogo

Esta es mi primera historia de las W.I.T.C.H, como casi no hay gente en este fandom, no se si tendá mucho éxito, pero agradezco te estés tomando la molestia de leer.

(R) Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de la compañía Disney.

Aviso: Se basa en el cómic, tiene spoiles de la 5ª temporada,y de todas las anteriores en mayor o menor medida,

se desarroya sin tener en cuenta New Power.

**PRÓLOGO:** _Escrito con sangre._

Vagaba sin rumbo por una espacie de limbo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? No había nada. No había luz, no había oscuridad, no había espacio ni tiempo. Estaba solo. No había recuerdos. No había nada. Sólo un dolor inmenso que le atravesaba, que le desgarraba el alma. Pero por otra parte ¿Qué era el alma? No lo sabía, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no estaba realmente allí. Ya no estaba en ningún sitio, ya no existía.

Entonces una nube de recuerdos fragmentados, de fragmentos de una vida que le era desconocida y a la vez muy familiar, inundaron su espíritu.

Recuerdos de otro mundo, de otra gente, recuerdos de un tirano, de esclavitud, de servidumbre, de sentimientos dolorosos, inferioridad, odio. Porque él siempre estuvo por debajo de otros, hasta el final. Hasta la muerte.

De golpe fue consciente de quién era. Un desgraciado que, por no haber sabido elegir sus compañías, había acabado exiliado, solo, siempre solo.

Incluso muerto seguía estando solo.

Mejor, se dijo, así no podría sufrir más, ni haría sufrir a nadie.

Luego pensó en su muerte y sonrió, o, al menos, su alma lo hizo, porque allí no tenía cuerpo, por fin había hecho algo bien, había ayudado a las guardianas y la había salvado a ella. La verdad es que era una lástima. Él se había enamorado de esa chica, pero, por supuesto, nunca lo admitió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ojalá lo hubieran conseguido, hubieran abierto la última puerta y hubieran derrotado a esa especie de libro parlante. Lo cierto es que nunca le había caído demasiado bien. Para ser sinceros, el chico le daba lo mismo, pero tampoco estaría de más que lo hubieran rescatado, eso de haberlo engañado para que lo encerraran le hacía sentir un poco culpable. Pero sólo un poco.

Siguió reflexionando sobre su vida y sobre lo que había dejado atrás, que, a decir verdad, no era demasiado. Sólo su librería, la oportunidad de volver a ver Meridiam y a la guerrera de Basiliade.

Si es que no se podía ser más patético.

Le habría gustado volverlo a intentar y hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en lo desagradable que había sido su vida sintió que algo tiraba de él, que se llevaba su ser lejos de allí. Aunque no estuviera muy seguro de donde era exactamente "allí".

Primero intentó resistirse, si, fuera lo que fuera eso, se lo llevaba, era muy probable que volviera a sufrir, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando le envolvió una sensación prácticamente desconocida para él, la paz. Llegó de la mano de unas palabras de consuelo que le ofrecían la felicidad que le había sido negada desde siempre. Se dejó llevar. Pronto ya no estaba allí y en su lugar sólo quedaba un texto escrito con sangre que prometía consuelo y perdón.

Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar. Esta vez sería la persona que debería haber sido desde el principio.

Y en algún lugar del infinito universo, Cedric abrió los ojos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_Bien, aquí se acaba el prólogo. Escribo esta historia por varios motivos. Uno de ellos es para quitarme el trauma que me causó el final de la 5ª temporada de las WITCH (cómic) y otra porque no hay prácticamente ninguna historia de esta serie en español, y la mayoría de las que hay están basadas en los dibujos animados, que por cierto, a mi modo de ver son bastante malos comparados con el cómic original… Espero poder acabar esta historia pronto, porque llevo dándole vueltas desde que leí la muerte de Cedric._

_Y ahora ¿Quién quiere unirse al carro de "matemos al guionista de WITCH"?... es broma._

_Ya que habeis llegado hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no me dejáis un review?, que no cuesta nada._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	2. Una luz en las tinieblas

_Todos los personajes y la trama original son propiedad de la compañía Disney, yo solo los cojo prestados para tratar de arreglar el estropicio que armaron en el final de la 5ª temporada, no lo hago con ánimo de lucro ni gano ni medio céntimo con esto._

_Notas de autor al final del capítulo._

**CAPÍTULO 1:** Una luz en las tinieblas.

Oscuridad, desesperación, dolor. Los restos de los sueños hechos añicos son lo único que le queda y se aferra a ellos con desesperación. No puede seguir así y lo sabe, pero también sabe que está en un agujero demasiado profundo para salir de él sin ayuda. Necesita un motivo para seguir, necesita una luz, pero no puede ver ninguna. En el fondo no es más que una estúpida, se reprocha a si misma, no se puede sufrir tanto por la muerte un ser malvado. Porque él era malvado, le grita su lado más guerrero, no se merecía que le amase y nunca debió amarlo, de hecho, nunca lo amó, jamás sintió nada por esa serpiente. Le odia y siempre lo hizo. _Mentira_. Eso es solo lo que quiere creer, pero por mucho que se lo repite no es capaz. Su única realidad es que tiene el corazón hecho pedazos porque al idiota de Cedric se le ocurrió ponerse en medio de aquel rayo y salvarle la vida a costa de la suya. Y jamás podría perdonarle, porque ¿De qué sirve estar viva si es para sufrir así? Ha descubierto demasiado tarde que nada tiene sentido si no está él. Ha descubierto que añora las discusiones, las charlas, las tardes en las que cada uno tenía la nariz metida en un libro diferente y trataban de ignorarse sin poder evitar levantar la vista para observar al otro.

Una sonrisa triste brotó en sus labios cuando recordó la vez en la que se pasaron toda una mañana buscando las gafas de Cedric, para acabar encontrándolas, bien a la vista, sobre el mostrador de la librería.

Ella era una guerrera orgullosa, poderosa, soberbia, pero esos días se sintió normal, como una chica más, se sintió como una adolescente, como una que se queda prendada sin remedio de su amigo, o de su compañero de clase. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba imaginándose a si misma y a él cogidos de la mano, paseando por el parque, como lo hacía Will con su novio, y se ponía muy colorada, tanto, que una vez las guardianas llegaron a preguntarle si tenía fiebre.

Podría haber seguido hundiéndose en sus recuerdos para siempre, si no hubiese sido por la mano que se apoyó en su hombro. La joven hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza y limpiar la cascada de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Y así, en algún lugar del infinito, Orube abrió los ojos.

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

La vieja Yan-Lin sabía que algo andaba mal, el Oráculo, sabio para resolver las preguntas más enrevesadas, pero un total inútil para los temas del corazón, había dicho que el problema de la joven guerrera de Basiliade era que echaba de menos a sus amigas, pero eso no era cierto, si bien es verdad que echaba de menos a alguien, la sabia mujer habría apostado porque no era a ellas, y, si estaba en lo cierto, tal vez podría ayudarla, o , al menos, ayudarla a ayudarse, porque lo que habría que hacer rompería tantas normas que no se lo quería ni imaginar, aunque sospechaba que a ella le daría exactamente lo mismo.

La encontró justo donde la había dejado el día anterior, en la misma habitación, en el mismo lugar, aferrándose al libro de los elementos que le habían permitido conservar. Los hombros le temblaban al compás de los sollozos. Durante un momento, había podido jurar que la había visto sonriendo, pero debió haber sido una ilusión óptica.

Se acercó a ella y le apoyó la mano en le hombro. El roce la hizo reaccionar, se secó las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos se notaron rojos e hinchados, enmarcados por unas ojeras profundas y oscuras.

_Sabia Yan-Lin, ¿A que debo el honor? - Trató de parecer serena, pero la voz le fallaba.

_Mira niña, yo también fui joven y se lo que es sufrir por amor, quizás no de esa manera, pero sé lo que es.

Orube miró al suelo y se mordió el labio en un desesperado intento porque no se le volviesen a salir las lágrimas.

_ ¡Mírame niña, que en el suelo no hay nada interesante! El siervo de Phobos cambió por ti y no pongas esa cara, que no soy tonta, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Estás enamorada de él, te importa un rábano que nos haya traicionado más veces que nadie y que su verdadera forma sea la de un lagarto grande y feo, tu darías cualquier cosa por que estuviera contigo ¿Verdad?

La chica solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin poder salir de su estupor.

_Bien, pues veamos lo que podemos hacer por ti y por el joven de Meridiam. Esto va en contra de tantas reglas que nunca acabaría de enumerarlas todas, así que yo te lo explico y tú decides, pero tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta o buscar ayuda en otra parte ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¡Claro, por supuesto! – se calló de golpe, avergonzada. – es decir…

_ Tranquila, como te dije, lo entiendo. En fin, hagámoslo pues. ¿Has oido hablar sobre Xian-Ho?

Orube frunció el ceño. Si que lo había oído y le sonaba, pero no lograba recordar de qué.

_ Es el Maldito, el Prohibido, el Traidor.

Una bombillita se le encendió a la guardiana suplente.

_ ¡Pues claro, el Oráculo que rompió sus propias reglas y se enamoró de una de sus guardianas, el que cruzó la línea entre la vida y la muerte para traerla de vuelta con un hechizo oscuro! – Conocía la historia, de hecho, todos en la fortaleza la conocían. De golpe una idea horrible pasó por su mente - ¡Aguarde un segundo! No estará sugiriendo…

_ Verás lo que digo es…

_ ¡No! No, haría cualquier cosa, pero no eso. No arriesgaré el equilibrio del universo.

_Eso no es exactamente así. Cedric ha muerto en una realidad artificial y, por tanto, no está completamente muerto, si no condenado a bagar para siempre en un limbo en medio de ninguna parte, sin alcanzar el descanso. No necesitas alterar nada demasiado grave, pero te advierto que, si decides hacerlo, no podrás seguir viviendo en Kandrakar. La decisión es tuya, Orube de Basiliade, ¿Qué eliges?

Lo pensó un momento ¿Merecía la pena? Es decir, no solo estaría incumpliendo todas las normas, si no que además nadie le aseguraba que fuera a salir bien. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Vaya pregunta, es evidente: Intentarlo por muy remotas que sean las posibilidades.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La anciana sonrió. Esas era exactamente la respuesta que se esperaba. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro por qué estaba ayudando a esa niña, quizás por la memoria de su maestra, que siempre había deseado la felicidad de la joven a su cargo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a Luba nada de eso le haría ni pizca de gracia, de hecho, lo más probable es que se volviera a morir del susto. Bueno, el punto es que, ya que había empezado, no había vuelta atrás.

_ Muy bien, escucha atentamente…

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

¡Hola a todos!

Como podéis comprobar, estoy viva. Sé que dije que quería terminar esto deprisa, y lo intenté, pero a medida que veía abanzar la historia me daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo de vista el hilo argumental y las situaciones eran surrealistas en ocasiones, las personalidades de los personajes se veían distorsionadas (y eso que creo que, a pesar de la reescripción, Yan-Lin sigue unn poco fuera del personaje) y en general no me convencía nada.

No tenía intención de segir con la historia pero bueno, las circuntancias cambian y he desempolvado esto para ver si consigo hacer salir el proyecto adelante. Aprovecho para agradecer sinceramente los reviews de todos, la mayoría de los cuales eran demasiado antiguos para contestarlos al correo o directamente anónimos.

Gracias a Tenshihime-Raven, que incluso dejó dos para darme le doble de ánimos; a Shi-P-Dream, que dejo comentario a pesar de esto estaba completamente abandonado y eso me ayudó a disipar las dudas que tenía sobre si seguir o no seguir; tambien a todos los demás, a los que nombraría uno por uno, pero ando pillada de tiempo porque en realidad lo que tendría que estar haciendo yo ahora mismo sería estudiar para mi examen de alemán y no escribir esto, pero, seamos serios, esto es mucho más divertido XD

Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora, os pido por favor que me tengáis paciencia, trataré de seguir escriviendo de forma regular, pero mucho me temo que no puedo prometer nada porque por más que trato de correjirlo, suelo se bastante inconstante.

Si encontráis faltas de ortografía, o algún error en los nombres, no dudéis en decirlo, lo corregiré _ipso facto._

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y, ya que habeis llegado tan lejos, ¡Dejadme un review! Me encantan los reviews, y, como podéis ver, tienen bastante poder sobre mi ^^

Muchos besos,

¡Hasta pronto!, o, como diría mi profe de alemán, Tschüs!


	3. El fin de la Tercera Era

¡¡¡Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

*ejem* vale, comprendo que alguno quiera lincharme o algo así, pero por suerte eso es imposible por Internet, así que...

Pues nada, como mi musa ha vuelto de sus vaciones a las Bahamas, yo os traigo otro capíyulo que espero que os guste mucho

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney (O eso creo) y de los que pagaran por los derechos.

Sin más dilación, a leer sea dicho.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la guerrera. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la fortaleza, de hecho, nadie iba nunca a esa parte de la fortaleza, y el motivo no dejaba de ser evidente: La paz y la serenidad, así como los colores pastel de las paredes de se veían sustituidos por la inquietud, el desasosiego y un color indefinido detrás de las manchas de humedad.

Por supuesto, eso no iba a detenerla.

Recordó las palabras de la Honorable Yan Lin mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos más silenciosa que una sombra.

__En la parte oscura de la fortaleza encontrarás un alma. El espíritu atrapado de un Oráculo ancestral, que fue condenado a una existencia eterna pero vacía por toda la eternidad. En sus dominios tiene casi tanto poder como tenía en su momento de gloria. Encuéntralo y explícale lo que te ocurre. Te ayudará, tenlo por seguro._

Seguía a su instinto, se dejaba guiar por el extraño y abrumador poder que emanaba de algún lugar de por allí cerca. Finalmente, se detuvo ante una puerta que se parecía enormemente a la de la sala del consejo.

Se acercó indecisa y alargó la mano. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido estridente que daba a entender que había permanecido cerrada muchísimos años. Orube se preguntó, incómoda, cuanto tiempo llevaría allí ese Oráculo para que su memoria se hubiese perdido en el tiempo.

De golpe, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

_Te esperaba. Entra, Orube de Basiliade, y hablemos.

Nada más poner un pie en el recinto, cientos de velas se encendieron, iluminándolo todo con su luz mortecina.

En el centro de la sala, una mujer completamente calva de piel color oliva estaba sentada en posición de meditación.

_Acércate, guerrera.

De pronto, Orube se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no hablaba a su mente por ser un fantasma, sino por pertenecer a una extraña raza de un pequeño planeta cuyos habitantes, completamente mudos, se comunicaban con el pensamiento.

El antiguo Oráculo la invitó con un gesto a sentarse junto a ella.

_Hacía siglos que no tenía vista, y nunca desde que me encerraron aquí había visto a una mujer – En los ojos completamente azules, sin pupilas, de la mujer brilló una chispa de diversión que la otra no pudo entender – Lo cierto es que ya temía que mi existencia se hubiese perdido en el tiempo para siempre.

_ Señora – empezó Orube – No deseo pecar de irrespetuosa o interesada, pero…

_Pero estás aquí para pedirme algo que tu Oráculo, a pesar de ser un ser "puro" no puede o no quiere concederte.

La guerrera clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzada.

_Así es. Lo siento – añadió.

_ ¿Qué sientes?

_ Estar aquí sólo para pedirle algo, cuando lo cierto es que no me conoce y nada la obliga a concedérmelo.

_ Lo cierto, querida, es que esa es parte de mi injusto castigo. Si puedo hacer lo que me pides, debo hacerlo, siempre que no ponga en peligro el equilibrio. Puede que ya no sea Oráculo y que esté aquí por algo injusto, pero el universo sigue siendo importante para mí.

_ ¿Y por qué está aquí, si no es indiscreción preguntar?

En lugar de contestar, la mujer se le quedó mirando con expresión extraña.

_ Llevo aquí encerrada tato tiempo, que los años se convirtieron en siglos, y estos en milenios y en todo este tiempo más gente de la que imaginas ha acudido a mi, pero ninguno de ellos me preguntó jamás cuál había sido mi pecado.

Orube no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse eso, así que decidió callarse y esperar.

_ Te lo contaré, guerrea, y luego será un placer ayudarte.

El antiguo Oráculo se puso en pié y de pronto una luz cegadora lo envolvió todo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio, Orube vio que la estancia estaba ahora llena de vida, repleta de sabios que iban y venían, parecían escandalizados por algo y había pequeños grupos que susurraban entre ellos, vestidos con túnicas ricamente decoradas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hermosos dibujos e intrincados grabados.

_Ahora asistirás a la caída de la Era del Esplendor – retumbó la voz del Oráculo en su cabeza – Bienvenida a mis recuerdos.

Orube contuvo un escalofrío. La Era del Esplendor fue la Tercera Era de Kandrakar, una era tan antigua que ya casi ni el mismo tiempo la recordaba. Sólo se sabía de ella que había sido gloriosa en lo que se refiere al poder ofensivo, dando lugar a poderosos guerreros y hechiceros; que había tenido la generación más poderosa de Guardianes de la Muralla, puede que ahora superados por las W.I.T.C.H. y, sobre todo, que había tenido un final sangriento, dando lugar a la Cuarta Era, una mancha en la historia de la Fortaleza, la Era Oscura.

Mientras ella estaba perdida en sus reflexiones, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber prestado más atención en las clases de historia, los Sabios se habían callado y miraban todos hacia la entrada del recinto. Orube, intrigada, les imitó.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y entró el Oráculo, escoltado por dos guerreros vestidos de blanco, seguramente de una Orden primitiva, precedente a los guardianes actuales.

La mujer llegó al centro de la Sala y miró con desafío a los Sabios. Su voz telepática resonó con fuerza.

_Me someteré al juicio de los Sabios, pero no me retractaré de mis acciones.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se extendió entre los presentes, pero desapareció cuando, tras un poderoso destello de luz, aparecieron los cinco Guardianes de la Muralla. A Orube se le hizo curioso que de los cinco, dos fueran varones y que los uniformes de todos fueran del color de sus elementos en lugar de verdes y malvas. Uno de ellos, un joven de orejas puntiagudas y porte regio vestido de gris y blanco, dio un paso al frente y saludó con una inclinación al consejo.

_ Nos presentamos ante esta sala porque así se nos ordenó, pero es mi deber dejar constancia tanto en mi nombre como en el de mis compañeros de que no compartimos la opinión de los Sabios y no deseamos estar aquí.

El portavoz del consejo miró con seriedad y algo que tal vez era desprecio a los ojos gatunos del guardián del viento.

_ Pero como sabrás, guardián, tu deber es callar y obedecer, así como el de tus compañeros, y tu opinión no cuenta. Que se adelante la Guardiana del Corazón.

En un momento, los cuatro guardianes de los Elementos se plantaron entre el Consejo y su compañera con expresión desafiante.

_ ¿Lucharéis contra nosotros por proteger a una traidora? – Cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

_ ¿Dudáis de nuestra respuesta?

_Cuida tus palabras, Guardián. Tu raza es valiente y honorable y vuestras lealtades son inquebrantables. Vigila las tuyas o se te declarará a ti también en rebeldía.

Orube observaba sin moverse. Sabía que no importaba si lo hacía, porque sólo era una espectadora, pero aún así se quedó quieta. No se podía imaginar qué era eso tan grave que había hecho el Oráculo y, al parecer, también la Guardiana del Corazón, pero se sentía identificada con ese joven de Basiliade, que parecía encarnar sus mismos valores.

_Está bien – dijo una voz antes de que el Guardián pudiera responder – Sabía que era peligroso, no puedo permitir que se os castigue a vosotros también.

Una joven de rasgos delicados y la figura estilizada de un hada salió de detrás de sus compañeros con la túnica rosácea ondeando con gracia.

_Me someto al juicio de los Sabios, pero no me arrepiento de haber seguido a mi corazón.

_ Muy bien, ve junto al Oráculo y comenzará el juicio.

Momentos después, las dos mujeres estaban en una tarima, juntas, cogidas de la mano, esperando.

La verdad le calló encima a Orube como un balde de agua fría. El Oráculo es imparcial y ama por igual a todos los seres… en teoría. La guerrera puso cara rara por un momento; en su mundo, el amor entre dos individuos del mismo sexo era algo censurable, pero pensándolo mejor, era algo aceptado e incluso normal en otras culturas y mundos, como en la Tierra. Lo cierto es que a ella nunca le importó demasiado la inclinación sexual de quienes la rodeaban.

Así que el único pecado del Oráculo había sido enamorarse.

No le parecía justo, todo el mundo debería tener derecho a amar, e incluso si no, la eternidad sola era demasiado castigo.

De pronto, la voz telepática sonó otra vez en su mente.

_Te ahorraré el juicio, pues fue tedioso y desagradable, aunque el veredicto fue peor.

La escena se perdió por un momento y cuando reapareció, el portavoz de los Sabios estaba frente a las juzgadas sosteniendo un pergamino enrollado.

_ Vuestro delito no tiene perdón y puesto que no os arrepentís de él, se os condenará con dureza. Usted, Oráculo, perderá su puesto y en cuanto a ti, Guardiana, que entregues el Corazón no es suficiente castigo para quien corrompió a la más Sabia entre los Sabios. Sólo hay una forma de expirar tu pecado. Por la presente, este Consejo te sentencia a muerte.

El rostro del hada no se alteró, pero sus compañeros reaccionaron con violencia.

El joven de Basiliade desenvainó la katana que llevaba colgada a la cintura y su pelo se revolvió por un viento furioso; una muchacha de piel azulada y aspecto anfibio vestida con los colores del mar sacó dos dagas enjoyadas de entre los pliegues de su ropa y las nubes que rodeaban la Fortaleza comenzaron a descargar trombas de agua; otra joven de piel morena y ojos rojo fuego hizo aparecer de la nada un báculo de hechicería y todas las velas que alumbraban el recinto vieron crecer su llama con un fogonazo amenazador; por último, un chico menudo de rasgos delicados y movimientos rápidos descolgó el arco colgado de su espalda y tensó la cuerda con una flecha mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza. Los cuatro estaban decididos a luchar, a matar y a morir por proteger a su compañera. Pese a la tensión del momento y a que la costumbre la había llevado a ponerse en guardia a ella también, Orube no pudo evitar fijarse en que ese grupo de Guardianes estaba mucho mejor entrenado y armado que las W.I.T.C.H. y se preguntó por qué habrían dejado los Guardianes de usar armas.

Los Sabios se estremecieron ante la idea de una batalla. Lo más probable es que lograran reducirlos al final, pero las posibilidades de que muchos de ellos ya estuvieran muertos para entonces era abrumadora.

Por suerte para ellos, el enfrentamiento no llegó a producirse.

_ ¡Vasta! – Chilló el hada, cuya raza odiaba la violencia por naturaleza – Acepto mi castigo, pero por lo que más queráis, no peleéis.

_No –resonó la voz del Oráculo, poderosa y escalofriante – No lo aceptas. Y yo tampoco. No morirás por mi culpa.

_ Ya lo creo que sí – contestó el Portavoz mientras conjuraba un rayo.

Descargó el conjuro y Orube gritó por instinto, pero la descarga rebotó en una barrera invisible alzada por el Oráculo.

_ ¡Maldita seas, Val'Ar! – chilló furioso el hombre.

_ El Oráculo no tiene nombre, Portavoz, no importa lo mucho que te empeñes en ello.

_ ¡Tú no mereces llamarte Oráculo! ¡Yo debí haber sido el elegido y ahora reclamo lo que por derecho es mío!

Y entonces estalló la batalla.

Los conjuros del Sabio y el Oráculo chocaron con la fuerza de titanes y todos se estremecieron. En uno y otro bando hubo ademanes de unirse a la lucha, pero finalmente nadie intervino.

Cuando parecía que el Portavoz ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad, conjuró un último conjuro desesperado y con un grito de rabia soltó todo el poder que le quedaba.

El Oráculo alzó una barrera ente sí misma, pero el conjuro ni siquiera la rozó. El terror se pintó en la mirada de la mujer cuando el devastador hechizo impactó contra la sorprendida Guardiana del Corazón, que no se esperaba un ataque. El Hada calló al suelo, muerta antes siquiera de tocarlo.

En ese momento se desató el caos.

Un chillido telepático hizo que todos se llevaran las manos a la cabeza, que sentían a punto de estallar.

Una flecha se clavó en el pecho del asesino, quien, cayendo de rodillas, moribundo, usó sus últimas fuerzas para mirar al Oráculo y hablo, con voz imbuida de poder.

_ Yo te maldigo, Val'Ar y te confino a esta sala. Nunca encontrarás descanso.

El Oráculo, sintiendo como las cadenas invisibles del conjuro la envolvían se concentró para devolver la jugada y de esa forma su voz mental, con un timbre ultraterrenal, retumbó con fuerza.

_ Yo condeno tu alma inmortal a vagar por el limbo hasta el fin de los tiempos sin hallar la paz ni el perdón pues ahora tu existencia está ligada a la mía – Un impresionante aura de poder envolvía a la mujer y los Sabios, temerosos, salieron corriendo tan rápido como fueron capaces – Maldigo también este lugar que traerá la muerte a los que me deseen a mi o a mi amor mal alguno.

El Portavoz ya estaba muerto cuando la maldición del Oráculo terminó de pronunciarse y esta, desentendiéndose por completo de su cadáver, corrió hasta el de su amada, luchando por retener el conjuro que la convertiría en un fantasma viviente.

Los cuatro Guardianes restantes estaban alrededor de su líder, sin preocuparse de la maldición, rezando sus plegarias a los Dioses de sus mundos y religiones para que acogieran el alma de su amiga.

Con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, el Oráculo maldito puso la mano en el hombro del guerrero del Viento.

_ Llevárosla y enterradla como se merece. Aún soy el Oráculo, así pues os libero de vuestra misión y os regalo vuestros poderes. Sed felices por ella – dijo con voz quebrada acariciando la mejilla de su amor.

_ Mi señora… - empezó el ahora ex guardián de la Tierra.

_ No hay tiempo.

La realidad se rasgó dando forma a una brecha dimensional.

_Es un buen mundo. Sed felices.

Tras cruzar una mirada los cuatro asintieron y el Guerrero del Viento cogió en brazos en brazos el cadáver de su amiga.

Con una última inclinación, cruzaron la brecha y, con un grito de desesperación, el Oráculo dejó que la maldición la atrapara por fin.

La imagen se desvaneció y Orube se encontró sollozando junto al espectro de Val'Ar, conmocionada por lo que había visto.

_Has presenciado uno de los momentos más oscuros de la historia de la Sagrada Fortaleza – dijo, imperturbable y Orube tuvo la certeza de que había rememorado ese momento millones de veces.

La guerrera se secó las lágrimas.

_ ¿Y qué fue de los Guardianes?

Val'Ar sonrió con cierto cariño.

_ Fueron felices. Enterraron a mi amor en un lugar discreto y pero hermoso y su tumba quedó mancada por una piedra con una inscripción que nadie en ese mundo era capaz de leer. Ahora sobre su tumba crece un árbol, el más viejo de todo ese mundo, que se adora como sagrado. Tras el discreto funeral, se adaptaron rápido a la vida de ese mundo y su historia aún es contada hoy; fueron poderosos guerreros, respetados hechiceros, ávidos viajeros y, sobre todo, grandes héroes.

_Ya veo…

_ Ahora, guerrera, expresa tu deseo y te lo concederé con gusto.

Orube sacó el libro de los Elementos y lo puso frente a la otra mujer.

_ ¿Podrías traer de vuelta a alguien que murió en un universo creado dentro de este libro?

El espectro observó el libro con curiosidad.

_ Lo que se escribe en las páginas del libro se hace realidad, ¿Cierto?

_ Cierto, pero el libro está acabado.

_ No del todo.

_ No lo entiendo.

_Todo buen libro tiene epílogo. Mi magia reactivará la del libro y tú escribirás ese epílogo con algo más poderoso que la tinta.

La guerrera la miró sin entender.

_Escribirás con sangre. Escribe lo que sientes, escribe su vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Deséalo con todas tus fuerzas y tú no tendrás que estar toda la vida lamentando la muerte de tu corazón.

_ Yo no he dicho…

_ No vendrías a mí por otro motivo. Piensa lo que quieres poner pues no sé cuanto tiempo puedo darte.

_Bien.

Veinte minutos después, un gran poder se dejó sentir en la sala y Orube se hizo un corte en la palma con las afiladas uñas.

Puso por escrito todo lo que nunca tuvo ocasión de decir en voz alta hasta que la última de las páginas de libro estuvo cubierta de palabras escritas en rojo.

Cuando escribió la palabra _fin_, la explosión de energía la tiró al suelo. Hubo un fogonazo de luz y después… nada.

* * *

Aquí estoy después de ya no sé cuanto tiempo. Puede que alguno se esté preguntando a qué demonios venía la historia de esa que ocupa gran parte del capítulo y que parece completamente prescindible, bien pues no os lo digo, pero si os digo que me lo pasé bomba escribíendolo, aunque acabara tan mal.

Espero que no me odieis por haber tardado tanto, pero tenía bloqueo creativo para esta historia en particular.

Agradezco enormente todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y los que (espero) me dejaréis.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.

Muchos besazos a todos.


End file.
